I'll Come For You
by Curly Q's
Summary: One-Shot. Reviews returned. - There's a depth to the bond the Tam siblings share. When River is injured one day aboard Serenity, Simon is reminded of a similar incident from childhood and the promise he made to his sister years ago.


**Author's Note**: I love a lot of characters in _Firefly_, especially when I get to play with how they interact. And no two characters mean more to me than Simon and River. Probably because I have a really close relationship with my younger brother. Either way, this short was an idea that I just couldn't shake one day, and although I'm still not quite happy with how it turned out, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Many thanks to my best friend, **Faye M.A**., for beta-reading this one-shot. She's _amazing_ and you should be reading her work, not mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly. I'm only playing in Joss Whedon's world for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Come For You<strong>

A _Firefly_ Fanfiction by Riley Pickett

It had been a normal Saturday for the crew of S_erenity_. While at first a lack of routine or structure had been unsettling for Simon Tam, he had begun to appreciate the days where there was no schedule or job to complete. Just time to himself in the infirmary. Or time to enjoy the company of his sister. And occasionally, the company of Kaylee or the Shepherd.

He'd been busying himself in his infirmary, conducting further research from the data disc he'd downloaded from the heist on Ariel a few weeks prior. While the computer completed a scan, he busied himself by re-arranging surgical tools in a drawer. Inspecting and wiping away nonexistent specks of dust and other impurities, he frowned and closed the door. He liked putting things in order. It gave his regimented mind cause to rest easy, knowing that everything could be restored to its proper place.

Perhaps that was why River's deteriorating mental state bothered him so much.

He was only vaguely aware of the sounds of scuffling feet coming from the common area. He shrugged it off, thinking that, perhaps, it was just another game of basketball. Or perhaps River and Kaylee were playing again. He'd felt nothing but weariness, concern, and anxiety these past few months. Kaylee had brought a ray of sunshine into River's otherwise dark world. For that, Simon would never cease to be grateful. The thought caused Simon's lips to pull upwards in what might have been a hint of true happiness.

"One of you is going to fall and die, and I'm not cleaning it up!" The unfailingly sour voice of the captain boomed down from the common area, resonating within the very marrow of Simon's bones.

"Oh, come on, Cap'n," Kaylee's voice chirped back. "We're just having a bit of fun is all!"

River's delighted squeal mixed with cheerful laughter. Simon set down the syringes he had been cleaning and sterilizing. Ducking out of the infirmary, his smile broadened as two brunette figures chased each other through corridors, up and down stairs, their exuberance radiating to the crew watching below. Hands on her hips, Zoe moved towards the doctor, shaking her head with a wide grin on her face.

"Glad to see someone's having a good day," she acknowledged. Simon swallowed. It was no secret that River had bright days and her dark days. He nodded his head once, eyes following his sister's bare feet running against the metal floor.

"Simon," Zoe moved closer and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can enjoy these kinds of days, too. You don't have to be so serious all the time."

Wash turned a sympathetic eye towards him as well. "Yeah, she's right. I mean, it's sucking the life out of you."

"It is my life," Simon began defensively, glaring towards the pilot. At that moment, he realized that the carefree, joyful sounds had stopped. He had turned his head and for a split second. Now, his heart leapt into his throat.

"River?" he called, voice rising with anxiety. His ears registered the noise of gentle crying. His legs felt like cement pillars as he scrambled up stairs, clutching at railings to steady himself.

"River!" he exclaimed, eyes searching for his sister. He finally noticed her, crumpled in a heap, unwashed brown curls falling around her shoulders. Kaylee's face was writ with concern as she crouched near the younger woman, gently stroking her arm, whispering soothing words to her.

"It's okay, sweetie," Kaylee murmured. "You're gonna be just fine…"

Simon's heart continued to race.

"What happened?" he questioned, fearing the worst. Kaylee looked up, a mixture of guilt and sadness fighting for dominance in her hazel eyes.

"Simon…" she began, breathlessly. She rose, hands clasping in front of her, eyes darting between the brother and sister both looking to her for answers. "It's… it's all my fault. Simon, I'm sorry."

Simon kneeled before his sister, cupping her chin in his hands. Tears were still streaming down her face. He wiped her cheek with his left thumb, compassion radiating from deep within. Kaylee was continuing to apologize, but Simon was not registering any of the tearful words she said. Instead, he continued to gaze intently into his sister's face.

"I scraped my knee…" River finally managed. Simon looked down after what seemed like a temporary eternity to see the flesh on River's right knee bloodied and mangled, stained and dirty. He looked back to River with a compassionate smile, which only caused a fresh spring of tears to well up in her eyes.

"Let's go get you all patched up," he said, rising to his feet. In one fluid motion, he picked River up his arms, safely holding her tightly to his chest. Submissively, River leaned her head against her brother's shoulder, still silently crying.

"Sssshhh, _mei-mei_," he whispered. "You're going to be fine. I promise."

_ A bright, brilliant sun beamed down from overhead. The scent of fresh, new grass poking through the deep brown earth wafted through the air. A gentle breeze was tinted with the edges of warmth, the promise of springtime coming again. Many of the children had consented to spring fever, excitedly enjoying the prolonged daylight hours and allowing the golden beams of light to caress their skin as they ran about the expansive yard. _

_ Simon Tam looked up to allow his eyes to adjust, then, he bowed his head again to squint against the glare on his screen. Reading outdoors during mid-morning break was especially difficult on sunny days. He quite preferred the days when students had to stay inside and the rhythmic raindrops against the large glass windows could accompany his escape into some faraway land. _

_ "That's mine!" a particularly feminine voice stuck out against the rest of the general din that assaulted his ears. Simon tapped the screen once to turn to the next page of his reading, ignoring the childhood taunts and teasing around him._

_ "Give it back!" the girl's voice persisted. _

_ "Or what, Tam?" a boy's voice sneered. "Gonna tell your big brother on me?" _

_ Simon's head shot up, eyes scanning the playground. Finding his younger sister amidst three hundred elementary students should have proven a difficult task, but the older Tam managed to find her in mere seconds._

_ "Little River Tam," a boy in Simon's year mocked. "So useless without her big brother. You can't do anything on your own, can you? Admit it!" _

_ Simon had begun making his way towards the bully. His sister was standing, arms folded across her chest defiantly, though a quivering chin and building tears betrayed any confidence she was trying to convey. A much bigger, older boy with bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes towered over his sister's slight frame. Edward Nelson's lips twisted in a sick smile as he relished each moment of the younger girl's sadness. _

_ "I would like my doll back, please." River's tone was unsteady and what little composure she had was certainly not going to last. _

_ "Or what?" Edward taunted. "You won't do anything to me! You can't! You're weak, little, and stupid!" _

_ "That's enough!" Simon shouted, closing the final few steps between the blonde boy and himself. Edward chuckled once, softly, his eyes scanning up and down Simon's slight frame. Edward had a good twenty pounds on Simon. Any altercation would surely end in his favor._

_ "River asked politely for her doll to be returned," Simon began. "Please don't cause any more trouble and just give it back."_

_ "What if I don't want to?" Edward countered, a self-assured smirk on his face. _

_ "Then I'll have to tell a teacher, and you'll have a consequence." _

_ "That's the best you have? Come _on_, Simon!"_

_ "Just give her back the doll. You don't look cool when you're picking on a girl that's five years younger than you."_

_ Edward thought a moment, his eyes rolling up towards the sky noncommittally. _

_ "Here's an idea," he began in an unsettling tone. "How about little River shows that she can earn it back?" _

_ Simon felt sick as Edward held the doll high above his head, smiling vindictively. _

_ "You want your doll back? Go ahead and get it!" _

_ River began jumping, arms and legs extended gracefully, energy shooting through her fingertips. The very ends of her fingers brushed against the doll once or twice. The blonde and brunette exchanged taunts and pleads, until, finally, Edward decided that he needed to turn quickly on his heel and run, the doll still ensnared in his tight grip. River wasted no time in running after him, her two dark braids bouncing on her shoulders behind her. _

_ His reading forgotten, Simon chased after them. The pair wove through schoolyard games and past dignified teachers. His legs burned, but a part of him felt as though River needed him to be one step behind her. It wasn't that she was incapable… but he just couldn't abandon her. After five minutes, he finally caught up with the pair. River was crumpled on the ground in a heap, breathing heavily. _

_ "You're not worth my time, Tam," Edward spat, throwing the doll unceremoniously to the ground. It landed with a thud, dirt and grass staining the delicate lace outfit it wore. "Have your stupid doll."_

_ The very next thing Simon was aware of was the sound of soft crying. He first walked gingerly, picking up the doll and smoothing its tousled hair in his lithe hands. He turned, taking in the full sight of his sister. Her once perfect braids now were mussed, her navy blue jumper covered in dirt and dust. Tears streamed freely down her face, and her hands clutched a bent knee that she pulled ever tighter to her chest._

_ Simon knelt, placing the doll gingerly on the ground. He inspected his sister's knee, seeing broken flesh mixing with bright, crimson blood. Blue eyes met brown, and Simon felt his heart constrict. _

_ "It's okay, _mei-mei_," he whispered. "Your doll is fine."_

_ "I skinned my knee," River managed in between sobs and gasps of air. _

_ "I know," Simon said, taking River's hands in his. "Let's go find the nurse to get that bandaged and cleaned." He helped his sister stand, gingerly placing her doll safely back in her arms. As he lead her back towards the school building, River's crying became more quieted, her breathing more stilled. _

_ "You didn't have to run, too," River sniffled. "It was my doll."_

_ "That's true," Simon admitted, intently watching his feet take one step in front of the other. His hand didn't leave his sister's strong grip. _

_ "But you're my sister," Simon began. "I always have to protect you. It's like my job."_

_ "No, it's not." River's eyes flashed at him with a spark of intelligence. Every individual had a choice. No one was forcing Simon to do anything. _

_ "Yeah, you're right. But I want to."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Really. I'll always take care of you." _

River was sitting on a countertop in the infirmary, her graceful legs dangling freely. She was still crying, quietly. Her gaze darted about, taking in all the cold medical tools that lay strewn about, forgotten in the turn of afternoon events.

Simon carefully washed his hands, ridding them of any impurities. Freshly scrubbed hands carefully worked their way through organized drawers to locate bandages and antiseptic ointments to heal River's scraped knee. With practiced precision and care, he wetted a cloth and squeezed it until it was only slightly damp. Gently, he pressed the small towel to River's knee and began applying slight pressure to clean the dust and dirt from the wound.

River tensed slightly, moving almost imperceptibly away from her brother's touch. Simon's hands froze as he looked up at his sister's face.

"It's okay, River," he began quietly. "I have to do this to…"

"Clean," she supplied. "Make it pure again. Fix it."

Simon nodded once. River continued.

"Can't make it clean again," she choked out, a fresh set of tears staining her cheeks. "Chaos, disorganized, broken, messy. Have to get rid of it. Cut it off, throw it out. Burn it. No good anymore. Don't waste your time."

Simon felt his heart stop beating.

"River," he began, voice growing quieter. "I'm not getting rid of anything." He set the damp cloth aside and began applying antibiotic to the scrape. River winced with each touch to the wound; Simon felt as though he personally was ripping his sister's flesh raw with each swipe of his fingertips.

"You're my sister, River," he said, picking up a gauze pad and beginning to wipe off the excess ointment. "And, lucky for you, nothing changes that."

He began to apply the bandage, the angry pink skin being hidden beneath beige strips of cloth to begin the healing process. His eyes never left River's knee as he finished her treatment.

"No matter what happens," Simon continued, "be it a skinned knee, a broken bone, or anything else… I will always be here for you."

His eyes met hers as a feeling of mutual understanding passed between them both. River's tears had begun to dry, and she blinked away any that had been threatening to fall.

"Can't be fixed…" River's voice trailed off into nothingness. Simon gingerly kissed his sister's forehead, brushing limp strands of hair from her face.

"We'll worry about that later," Simon resolved. "I will always come for you, _mei-mei_." A feeling of warmth and renewed strength flowed through him as River's small hands gripped his own, their fingers intertwining.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I return reviews - thanks for the love!<strong>


End file.
